Lo tuyo es mío
by aerithsephy
Summary: Una de las teorís que corre por internet sobre la "transformación" de Sylvanas, llevada un poco más allá. Puede contener un poco de OOC, pero era necesario. No hay vocabulario obsceno, ni específico sobre lo que ocurre en mi historia. Disfrutad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de World of Warcraft no me pertenecen (por desgracia -.-). Este fanfic se ha creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para la diversión de los lectores.

Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_**Lo tuyo es mío**_

La habitación estaba bastante oscura, sólo una débil luz iluminaba el pequeño espacio, el cual sus paredes estaban hechas de lo que parecía hielo negro.

De dos de las dos paredes, salían unas cadenas que terminaban en medio del lugar, sosteniendo a una joven herida, con sus ropas azul marino desgarradas, ensangrentadas y hechas trizas, su piel, antes casi blanca como la nieve, ahora estaba llena de barro y sangre, su propia sangre.

Su cabello rubio claro también estaba manchado de barro, del cual salían dos orejas acabadas en punta. Su rostro, antes con el ceño fruncido y serio, ahora se encontraba lleno de tristeza y desconcierto.

Los ojos de la elfa se abrieron de golpe, y, mirando frenéticamente hacia todos los lados, se vio obligada a gritar cuando las cadenas apretaban sus muñecas, haciéndolas sangrar. Intentó recordar lo que le había ocurrido, pero en aquellos momentos, su mente parecía bloqueada.

De repente, el sonido de unos pies chocando contra el frío suelo la alertaron de que algo se acercaba, emitiendo un sonido extraño, la abominación se acercó a ella, seguido de otro igual: un cuerpo hecho con varios cuerpos. La mujer encadenada intentó retirarse, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron, haciendo que sus muñecas se desangraran. Las abominaciones arrancaron las cadenas de un solo golpe, y la obligaron a levantarse.

La elfa se preguntaba a dónde la habían llevado, y de cómo iba a salir de allí. A medida que iba avanzando, las paredes se tornaban más blancas, pero no dejaban de ser hielo. El frío se le calaba en los huesos, la condujeron a través de unos pasillos en los que no reparó en mirar los símbolos en la pared. Los minutos que pasó la prisionera caminando se le hicieron eternos, hasta que llegó a una puerta.

Cuando la puerta de lo que parecía una sala gigante se abrió, la condujeron delante de aquel sujeto de armadura oscura y cabello blanco, y la obligaron a arrodillarse. Cuando ella alzó la mirada, sus ojos se tornaron sorpresa.

La única persona a la que más odiaba en estos momentos se encontraba delante de ella.

Arthas.

El mismo humano traidor en persona.

— ¿Qué hago aquí, Arthas? ¿Es que no me vas a dejar morir en paz?

— Con todo lo que me has hecho pasar, la muerte es lo menos que te mereces, mujer. — Le dijo con desprecio y odio.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Arthas! — Pero una bofetada la alertó de que debía callarse, pero no era esa su intención. — Al menos yo no maté a mi padre descaradamente y sin remordimientos...

Sylvanas había hecho enfurecer a Arthas. Y eso era algo que a él no le gustaba. De nuevo, la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, y la mujer chilló de dolor.

Arthas estaba sonriendo.

Ella se dijo a si misma que no iba a darle el gusto de escucharla chillar de nuevo. El humano la agarró por el pelo y levantó su cabeza, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. La sonrisa que ese hombre le dedicó, la asustó. Y Sylvanas no se asustaba tan fácilmente.

— Tranquila, Sylvanas, no voy a matarte... aún. Tengo otro destino reservado para ti. — Arthas, sacó un vial de color azul, y se lo bebió.

— No, no te atreverás a... — pero su voz no podía sentirse más.

Los labios de ese hombre habían sellado los suyos. Sylvanas notó cómo un líquido recorría su garganta.

Lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos, pero su cuerpo ya no dolía. Tampoco sangraba, sus heridas se habían curado.

— ¿Por qué, Arthas? ¿Para volverme a torturar? — Preguntó con una voz llena de rencor.

— No, mujer. Vas a saber lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad.

El hombre ordenó que las abominaciones soltaran las cadenas.

Sylvanas se había quedado inmóvil.

Esto no le estaba pasando a ella. ¡Eso era más humillante que matarla! Arthas sonrió al ver la mirada de miedo y terror con la que esa mujer le miraba.

— No intentes moverte, te he paralizado el cuerpo.

La elfa gritó el nombre de ese individuo con odio.

— No te atrevas a tocarme...

— ¿Por qué no? No puedes hacerme nada. Estás bajo mi total control. Tu cuerpo va a ser mío.

Arthas le besó el cuello, pero de la boca de ella no salió ni siquiera un sonido leve.

Cuando Arthas era pequeño, había leído que uno de los puntos débiles de los elfos, eran sus orejas.

Cuando Sylvanas supo las intenciones de su captor, comenzó a temblar levemente. En el momento que el humano mordió su oreja, la chica gritó de dolor, satisfaciendo lo que Arthas quería. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la alta elfa, suavemente, pero sólo al principio.

Sus caricias se tornaron más desesperadas, sus gestos, carentes de delicadeza, hacían que Sylvanas deseara otro destino para ella. ¿_Por qué yo?_ Se preguntaba ella misma. Si ya tenía poca ropa, ese maldito bastardo terminó de quitársela. El susodicho, la admiró unos instantes, luego, una sonrisa torcida cargada de malicia se formó en su rostro. Arthas, comenzó a quitarse su armadura; sus intenciones, reflejadas en sus ojos, advirtieron a la joven elfa que esto no se había terminado.

Con un gesto rápido, la hizo suya a la fuerza.

Sus gemidos, altamente audibles, no eran de placer, sino de horror. Lo que le estaba haciendo ese hombre no tenía nombre. Arthas se deleitó con su cuerpo durante un rato, mientras que Sylvanas no podía sentirse peor de lo que estaba. Sus ojos azules, llenos de un infinito odio, comenzaron a soltar débiles líneas de agua, sus gritos, ahora se habían transformado en sollozos, en plegarias que nunca lograrían su cometido. Maldijo su destino, a Arthas por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, y a ella misma por ser débil.

La mujer sabía que no sería la primera, ni la última vez que él la trataría así. Lo que la elfa no sabía, es que Arthas tenía otro objetivos para ella.

Cuando el caballero de la muerte terminó con ella, la elfa tenía la mirada perdida, sin brillo. Como si le hubieran arrebatado el brillo, y la esencia misma. El hombre se levantó y la miró con superioridad. Se vistió y recogió su espada: la Frostmourne.

Sylvanas sabía lo que iba a hacerle ahora.

— No te atrevas... Arthas... — Dijo en un tono débil, pero aún cargado con resentimiento.

Pero él la ignoró por completo. Su captor, abrió un portal delante de él, agarró a Sylvanas y la cargó, llevándola a través del agujero para viajar de un lugar a otro instantáneamente.

La joven elfa no reconocía el lugar, notó cómo una superficie sólida y fría tocaba su cuerpo. Escuchó cómo Arthas conjuraba un hechizo, y ella no pudo anda más que sentir dolor. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, agonía era lo que su cuerpo notaba, hasta que su transformación se había completado.

No recordaba quien era, sólo su nombre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en una banshee, pero Arthas se las ingenió para conservar su cuerpo elfo, transformándola en una elfa no-muerta.

— Ahora, Sylvanas. ¿Quién es tu maestro?

— Tú eres mi maestro, Arthas.

El susodicho sonrió con malicia, se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo, con la única diferencia de que, esta vez, el beso fue correspondido.

Sylvanas sabía que esto era erróneo, algo se lo decía, pero no tenía voluntad suficiente para negarse. Si la voluntad de su maestro era servirle de esa forma, con gusto lo haría.

No conservaba ningún recuerdo, se lo habían borrado, ya no era Sylvanas Windrunner, alta elfa, Generala de Silvermoon, ni la mediana de las tres hermanas del clan Windrunner, era simplemente una banshee sin voluntad, a merced de un ser el cual su maldad no tenía infinito. Era la sirviente de Arthas, y eso, en esos momentos, la hacía feliz.

* * *

Si lo continuaba, corría el riesgo de meter relleno en la historia, así que... esto no será un oneshoot, no señor. Esto se merece algo más que eso.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: No voy a seguir la timeline del Warcraft, ni del WoW en sí, creo que Arthas se merece una traición peor xD, lo siento pero Varimarthas no estará presente, no me gusta ese npc -.-

* * *

La traición de Sylvannas

Era un día tranquilo en el reino de Lordaeron, a Sylvannas cada día le costaba más escuchar la voz de su maestro; antes la sentía a cada momento que no estaba con ella, pero ahora, le llegaba sólo un susurro. Además, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes que ella nunca había visto, se amontonaban delante de ella. Los nombres de Vereesa, Kael'thas, Alleria entre otros nombres que le sonaban familiares, se metían en su cabeza como si se los hubiera grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Ella sabía que algo extraño le estaba pasando, le costaba más obedecer sin rechistar las órdenes de Arthas, y se asombró al descubrir que tenía capacidad de pensar por si misma. Recordó todo lo que había hecho bajo sus órdenes, y una potente rabia afloraba de su cuerpo, sus ojos llenos de furia al saber que ya no podía escuchar a la naturaleza como antaño, cuando era la Generala de los Guardabosques de Silvermoon. Maldijo a su maestro por todas sus acciones.

Pasaban los días y Sylvannas iba de mal en peor, su cuerpo estaba lleno de odio, resentida hacia ese hombre, pero había algo más, una cosa que no podía descifrar. Cada vez que Arthas la llamaba para satisfacer sus deseos, tenía ganas de decirle que no, mas no podía negarse si quería seguir viva... relativamente.

Llevaba días sin comer, no tenía fuerzas para nada, daba la impresión de que estaba deprimida. Se mareaba constantemente, y un malestar permanente se situó en su estómago, pareciera que ningún tipo de comida le sentaba bien. Aunque no lo necesitaba realmente, era una situación que no podía controlar, no había nada que se le ocurriera para provocar tal estado.

En ese preciso instante, recordó a su madre cuando aún vivía, la pequeña elfa, junto a su hermana mayor Alleria, estaban sentadas delante de su progenitora, con caras confusas. Rara era la vez que las reunía a la dos para hablar a solas: la noticia de que iban a tener una hermana menor las pilló por sorpresa, caras de asombro y de alegría asomaban en los rostros de las dos muchachas.

La banshee volvió a la realidad, no podía ser cierto. ¡Estaba muerta! Los muertos no pueden crear seres vivos, debía de haber otra explicación. De nuevo, un mareo provocó que se tuviera que apoyar en la pared para no caer, todos los síntomas cuadraban. Sonrió ligeramente. Hace unos días, pensaba que no valía la pena luchar, que ser esclava de Arthas tampoco estaba tan mal, pero ahora, si su teoría era cierta, ese hombre sufriría hasta el fin de sus días, por ahora, necesitaba calmarse y seguirle el juego. ¿Pero cuánto más podría aguantar hasta que se le notara?

No recordaba qué día fue levantada como banshee, pero sí recuerda vagamente cómo sucedió. No necesitaba recordar nada más.

Pasaron dos semanas, y Sylvannas había formado un pequeño ejército de no-muertos que habían recuperado la voluntad, y al igual que ella, deseaban ver a Arthas muy lejos de aquí. Entre ellos, estaba un neófito llamado "Lydon", el cual se convirtió en el primer seguidor de la elfa, y al cual ella le tenía un tipo de cariño especial.

Dos días después llegó el momento: Arthas volvió de una misión en que no le dijo a nadie de qué se trataba y su sorpresa fue de que los no-muertos no le obedecían, al menos la mayoría de ellos y se encontró con una emboscada. El caballero de la muerte, al darse cuenta de que era Sylvannas quien le había traicionado, alzó la vista hacia ella, la cual estaba sonriéndole, y mirándole con esos ojos de color rubí que ahora tanto odiaba. Sin poder hacer nada, montó en su caballo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no sin llevarse una flecha clavada en el hombro. De tan lejos, solo podía haber sido ella, la antigua Generala de los Guardabosques de Silvermon. Sin mirar atrás, desapareció en las sombras como un cobarde.

- Nos hemos librado de Arthas, haremos de las Ruinas de Lordaeron nuestro hogar. Seremos llamados Renegados, ¡y no estaremos bajo las órdenes de nadie nunca más! - Gritó Sylvannas a su ejército de no-muertos.

Los ahora llamados Renegados, gritaron por su liberación, y uno a uno se arrodillaron ante ella, lo cual le sorprendió; la estaban designando su reina, y ella con gusto lo aceptaría.

Meintras tanto, ya en Northrend, Arthas maldijo el nombre de esa no-muerta una y otra vez.

- Te lo juro Sylvannas, esto no se quedará así... - y dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la Ciudadela Corona de Hielo, a buscar refugio entre sus murallas.

Continuará...

* * *

Wii, ¿me costó eh? Quizá haya desilusionado un poco, pero he dejado un final abierto, aunque de antemano os digo que habrá una continuación, tengo la idea formada en mi mente, pero acepto sugerencias :)

La subiré pronto (espero que tengan paciencia xD).

Saludos.


End file.
